the_axe_murdererfandomcom-20200213-history
Madison Harrison
is a character in ''The Axe Murderer'' series, appearing as a supporting character in The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter and the secondary protagonist/antiheroine in The Christmas Murderer. History Backstory Madison was born to an unnamed woman and Callum Harrison in 2007 - a year after his original defeat of The Axe Murderer. ''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' Madison was kidnapped by her great uncle John Dark in order to being used as part of a ceremony with the induction of Dylan Dark into the Ormiston Order. John planned to have her brainwashed and serve as a future serial killer along with Dylan. But this process ends up being stopped by her father, her aunt Stephanie and Callum's friend Thomas Wilson. While Callum battles John, Stephanie and Thomas rescue both Madison and Dylan and make their escape. ''The Christmas Murderer'' Madison is now living with a newly married Stephanie and Thomas after Callum was imprisoned at Ormiston Asylum (as he was still afflicted with John Dark despite being brainwashed). Eighteen-months following Final Chapter, Callum breaks out a few days before Christmas. On the 23rd December, he holds Stephanie, Thomas and Madison hostage and holds a "family dinner". He takes a small amount of blood from each one in order to summon a spirit named Santa Hell and proceeds to kill Stephanie and Thomas, but spares Madison as he wants to be reunited with her as "a family". Madison later has "Christmas Dinner" with Callum's "friends" (consisting of his murder victims) and appears to later embrace his madness. After Callum betrays and kills Santa Hell, he takes Madison and goes on the run with her. Personality Abilities Trivia *An idea for The Axe Murderer 7 would have seen Madison becoming a serial killer to avenge her father's death. *Her role in the Axe Murderer miniseries of stories is similar to that of Sharon Dark from the "original" Axe Murderer series. **Both are the daughters of the main villain. In the original series Sharon was the daughter of Axe Murderer John, whereas Madison is the daughter of the second Axe Murderer Callum. **Both got abducted by their fathers, Sharon was abducted by John in Ormiston Origins: Darkness Falls and Madison by Callum in The Christmas Murderer. **Both where somehow conditioned to serve as their father's accomplices and act loyal towards them. **Both went on the run with their respected fathers and posted as a normal father and daughter, similar to what John and Sharon did in [[The Axe Murderer (story)|the original Axe Murderer]]. List of appearances *''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' (first appearance) *''The Christmas Murderer'' Info Name: Madison Harrison First appearance: The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter Status: Alive Birth: April 2008 Age: 11 (as of 2019) Parents: Callum Harrison Gallery ''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' Madison AMFC.png 2015-12-24 00051.jpg ''The Christmas Murderer'' Family get together.png Family.png The end.jpg Trio of killer family.jpg Callum and daughter depart.jpg Cal and Mad.png|Madison with her father Photo red.png ''Ormiston: The New Order'' Madison New Order.png Cal and Mad New Year Dark.png|Madison and Callum see in the New Year Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Axe Murderer Category:Protagonists Category:Brainwashed characters Category:Characters in The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter Category:Characters in The Christmas Murderer Category:Alive Category:Surviving victims Category:Brown hair Category:Green eyes Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Deceased